crushgearfandomcom-20200213-history
ZET no Shikaku
ZET no Shikaku (ＺＥＴの刺客) is the 14th episode of Crush Gear Nitro. It was originally aired in Japan on May 4, 2003. Synopsis Plot The episode starts with TB having a nightmare of him (as a member of ZET) at a coliseum with the defeated members, where ZD launches Zero Delta against him. Later in the Kodama Gear Club room, Masaru and Hidetoshi are arguing on the fan letters they received until Natsumi interrupts them. TB arrives at the room with a paper bag full of fan letters, much to Masaru and Hidetoshi's shock. As TB and Natsumi talk to each other, Makoto comes to the club room with his friends who are excited to see Masaru and Hidetoshi. Makoto's friends make several fan requests to the latter two, namely having their autographs, seeing their Mach Justice and Wingraptor and having a Gear Fight with them. The two Kodama Gear Club members willingly fulfil all the requests, but they suffer an embarassing defeat as Makoto's friends beat their Gears easily. At Silver Max, the Kodama Gear Club finds out that Masaru and Hidetoshi's loss is caused by the lack of maintenance of their Gears. Masaru, TB and Hidetoshi begin to fix their Crush Gears, and as the latter finishes putting Wingraptor back, he discovers that he had equipped it with a wrong IOD system. TB points out that Hidetoshi installed Thunder Breaker's IOD instead. Masaru wonders why Hidetoshi's IOD arm shaft has a different orientation than those of him and TB, prompting the club to ask Ginjirou about it. The children are not satisfied with Ginjirou's answer. Later, Sanama visits the Silver Max to inform everyone about the big news until Natsumi asks him about Yuu. That evening, TB is standing by the bridge while looking at his Gear until ZD passes by and talks to him. TB tells his brother that he would not return to ZET. At the same time Makoto notices the two in the middle of the argument at the opposite side of the road. ZD challenges TB to a Gear Fight, but he postpones the challenge at another time after he hears Makoto calling TB's name. TB is approached by Makoto as soon as ZD leave him by ZET's Field Car. The next morning, Masaru receives a fan letter delivered by TB at the doorstep. Just as TB goes downstairs, Masaru examines the letter and notices that it is actually meant for the former. Later it turns out that his teammates and Anjou receive the fan letters from TB as well. Anjou expresses her suspision over the situation until Makoto speaks out on what happened on the previous evening. Hearing that TB and ZD will encounter each other in a Gear Fight, the two teams (Kodama Gear Club and Girl's Gear Club) rush to the hilltop where the battle is held. In a separate Gear Fight at the park, a ZET member defeats a boy by destroying the latter's Gear with his special attack. Seeing his performance, Sanama applauds the ZET member, XL and starts following him. However, Sanama realizes the different IOD type (left unit) installed in XL's Gear so he asks XL on his identity. The ZET member reveals himself as the assassin (of the Crush Gear kind). Masaru and others arrive at the hilltop where the battle between TB and ZD is on. TB insists that they do not interrupt the battle since it is only a matter between him and his brother. Masaru tries to reason with TB when Firudo-ya makes an announcement to Masaru and others. The Gear Fight continues as Zero Delta uses its special attack, Zero Explosion Saika against Thunder Breaker. The impact of the attack causes Thunder Breaker to be thrown into the air and TB to scream in fear. The fearful TB explains about his brother’s special attack to his friends. ZD then convinces TB to return to ZET, much to TB’s refusal. As Thunder Breaker returns into the ring, ZD decides to pick up Zero Delta and once again convinces TB to rejoin ZET. Shortly thereafter, XL’s Gear makes a sudden appearance by crashing into the ring’s surface, resulting in Thunder Breaker being sent into the air. TB recognizes XL as ZET’s heavy Gear Fighter upon his appearance. XL then decides to take over ZD’s place in the Gear Fight and proceeds to attack Thunder Breaker, but his move is interrupted by Zero Delta. ZD’s response causes XL to be very angry with him. As XL’s Gear is about to attack Zero Delta, Masaru releases Mach Justice into the ring and saves Zero Delta from XL’s Gear. The Gear Fight is now between Masaru and XL, where Mach Justice uses its IOD system to escape from being dragged around the ring by XL’s Gear. The latter then continues its pursuit for Mach Justice to the ramp. However, XL’s Gear could not go further up the ramp since it runs out of battery power. This gives Mach Justice to gain the upper hand in the battle by turning over XL’s Gear that is stuck on top of the ramp. After XL and ZD leave the hilltop, Masaru asks TB on why ZET is constantly pursuing him. Masaru is frustrated with TB’s indifferent response to his question, so he challenges him into a Gear Fight. Category:Crush Gear Nitro episodes